She Needs Us Now
by D.F Glider
Summary: Rachel is living her life and living it alone. She is attacked one night and found by Brittany and Santana they start to discover a few of her secret she's been hiding for Lima and her teammate's (friends) in glee club. Brittberry Romance and Santana/OC Romance and Pezberry sisters. Brittana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**She Needs Us Now**

**Summary**

**Rachel is living her life her fathers have moved out completely because they have left her alone and never came back for her. They signed the house over to her when she was fifteen and gave her some much money that could last a life time. She is attacked one night and found by Brittany and Santana and discovers a few secrets she been hiding from everyone in Lima and her teammates (friends) in glee club.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was sitting in the choir room listening to Mr Schue tell that this week's assignments were duets, we only had eleven member's since Puck was in juvie which meant one of us would be left out or perform on our own. Everyone looked happy until he said the partners will be pulled out of a hat. I was hoping to at least have a partner with one of the boys so I can at least dance with like Mike, Sam or Artie he be in a wheel chair but he can dance. Not Finn he has no dance skills at all.

"Alright everyone's name is the hat in the hat and whoever is left over can sit out or preform a solo," he said and 5 people got and pulled a name out of the hat it came out as Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Finn, Quinn/Artie, Mercedes/Mike and Tina/Sam which meant I was on my own this just sucks.

"Alright everyone paired up, okay Rachel are you singing a solo for this assignment?" he asked.

"No Mr Schue I'll sit this one out its duets and you need a partner for this," I say and he nods in understanding.

Everyone looks at me confused they know I never turn down a solo. Then Finn voice is heard "Mr Schue if you're okay with it I'll work with Rachel instead," Finn says.

"No Finn you were paired with Kurt so stop complaining. Okay since its Monday you will perform Thursday and Friday," Mr Schue say, "And before I forget winners get a paid meal for two at breadsticks."

Thursday rolled around really quickly and two of the groups asked me to help with song chose and singing the group asking for help surprised me. Tina and Sam first I never really spoke to them they asked to help to pick out a song. Next was not a pair it was Mike asking for help with the singing how to breath well carrying the tune of the song which he picked up really quickly.

I was first to the choir room as usual and I was five minutes early and then after waiting the whole club appear out of nowhere and pour in to the room. After another ten minutes Mr Schue shows up late again. "Okay who's up first?" He asked walking in and for a strange reason Santana and Brittany hands shot up.

Everyone looks over at them in shock thinking it was some kind of joke. "Okay girl's let's see what you got," Mr Schue says.

The song they did was Thousand Years and all the way through the song Brittany wouldn't stop staring at me. After they Tina and Sam did L-O-V-E it was one of my song chose's and I knew Tina would have talked it over with Mike because he just smiled while they sang the song. After they performed we were dismissed I and told that tomorrow the remaining group will perform and we will vote.

Friday was the worst day I was slushed the moment I walked through the door. I was not ready for this today. I went to get my slushy kit from my locker and headed for the bathroom that was always empty. I took a few paper towels of from the holder on the wall and wet them started to wipe the corn syrup from my face. I washed my hair and changed into my extra clothes then went to first period.

The rest of the day went by fine I wasn't slushed again and no one seemed to notice I was even there. Even though today was my worst day is not for the slushy today was the day my twin sister died and then my mother abandoned me the same day. I walked in to glee and ignored everyone as they entered the room and without even realizing it the other three groups performed.

"Rachel?" Mr Schue asked "Can I have your vote who should win?"

I paid no attention to the last three groups so to make it easy I just voted Santana and Brittany.

"The winners by two votes are Santana and Brittany," Mr Schue said Brittany got up and got the prize well Santana sat there not even happy they won.

I turn and look at Santana, she's just sat there not knowing why she would normally kill for the chance to go to bread sticks but she hardly cares. I just push her to the back of my mind thinking at least she has a family to go home to. When I turned thirteen my father's left me, they never wanted me when I was fifteen they sent a check with so much money it could last a life time and then they sent a letter saying signed the house over to me just like everyone else.

"That's all it for this week," Mr Schue said "I'll see you all next week."

We all left and it was unusual because I was the first out of the room. I went straight to my car and drove home and most have broken every traffic law because the 30 minute drive took 5 minutes. I went in and ran straight to my room and was crying for hours. I stopped crying and look at the time it was7:45 PM and decided I would have breadsticks for dinner.

I wasn't going to eat at the restaurant I was just going to pick it up. I walked because the fresh air would do me some good; I took a short cut through the park and bumped into Mike and Tina who were on a date. We had a quick chat then I left I also told them in on my secret about my twin and they said they'd come over tomorrow to give me some support I needed.

I arrived outside the beard sticks parking lot and as I walked to the path to the entrance and was pulled to a small alleyway. "You little bitch you fucking ignored me all week now you fucking going to get it," the voice I heard said I knew the voice it was Finn.

"Finn wha…" I was cut off when his fist connected with my face I fell to the floor and felt his feet start pounding into my side. Then I collapsed from hands and blacked out but before I completely past out I heard a voice of a woman shouting "Get the fuck away from her," it then faded in to the distance.

**Santana P.O.V**

I still can't believe it Brittany managed to get me here, I know shouldn't be here because 15 years ago my sister was taken from me. I wish she was still here then maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch all the time to everyone. All I ever want to do on this day every year is cry but when Brittany's around she manages to stop me and make me feel a little better.

A least neither of us have to pay thanks to Mr Schue. I was getting weird looks from all the waiter's because they know me and how I always order extra bread sticks but I just couldn't not today. In fact even when our orders through, I barely even touched it.

"San, San you ready to go? I'm finish," Brittany asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Britt let's just go," I said takes my hand in instead of linking pinkies this time knowing need comfort.

We walk out and see it out the corner of my eye; I stop dead in my tracks. Brittany stops when do, "San did you see that?" She asked completely shocking but I nod in response.

"Yeah we'll check it out, come on," I said pulling Brittany in that direction I saw it.

We reach the alleyway we saw what was happening and we did we saw two figure's in the darkness and one was beating the other. "San that Finn hurting Rachel," Brittany says how she can tell it's so dark down that alley but somehow she can just tell who it is.

I don't even think about it and jumps in to action for Brittany. I know Brittany's crushing on Berry. I told her I would keep it secret if promised that if they started dating she'd still be my best friend. Which she promised but been friends since we were five she made me promise to be Berry's friend if they were dating. I run towards them and scream at Finn, "Get the fuck away from her" I keep scream and he runs away and manages to out run and get away from me. 'Thank god she's now safe' I think walking back to her and Brittany.

When see them I can see Brittany holding her and she's say's "Rachel wake up, are you okay? I love you," she says causing me to freeze.

I knew the crush but love I had no idea her feeling ran that deep for the small girl, Brittany most really know that she meant to be with her. I crouch down and say "Britt we should really get her to my place she needs my dad to look her over."

Brittany let's her go and I pick her up and carry her to my car in the parking lot. I lay her gently in back her head laying on Brittany's lap. I get in the front and drive like mad to my house, I get out and take Rachel from the back and carry her in followed closely by Brittany. I carry in to the living room where my mom and dad are watching TV together cuddled up on the couch and my mom's been crying this is the day that broke all our hearts.

"Dad we need your help she was attacked and she pasted out," I say and he jumps up straight away and comes over and I lay her down on the other couch.

He comes over and removes the coat and the locket and begins to looks her over. While my father's looking her over my curiosity shift to the locket it looks like mine but there's only two are made because my mom had them special for me and my sister on our first birthday. I pick it up and go over and sit next to my mom and open the locket and we both go into shock when see the picture's inside.

**Okay guys this is just an idea let me know if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Santana P.O.V**

I closed the door to the guest bedroom which will be Rachel's when she moves back in with us if she wants to. Her locket proved it, her locket had both our name engraved in it with one of our baby picture in it. My mom had spent years looking for her and she lived right under our noses.

I wish I had known it earlier if I did we would have had her back years ago, I would have never bullied her like I did. She was tortured by me and Quinn just because she had talent and dressed with worst ever fashion sense. I walked in to the living room where father is on the phone because as soon as we saw picture he phoned the police then the family ton let them she was still alive and that we found her.

I walked over to the kitchen and once in there I broke down and began to cry and my mother followed me in. She was exactly like Rachel and Broadway obsessed she spent five years made a few small time gigs but never managed the big and became a teacher instead. Her name was Shelby Corcoran-Lopez and never lost a Glee club competition. This year she transferred to McKinley but wasn't a co-director which confused me. When she saw me crying on the floor she pulled me close. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" She asked me as the tears continued to fall.

"I can't believe what I've done to her I bullied her since high school started and now you and dad are go hate me for that," I said while sobbing in my mom arms hop she wouldn't let me go.

I was glad that she didn't let me go. "Look baby I'll never hate you, but I am disappointed that you bullied her, me and your father told you can't do that just to be popular in school," she said and I knew that I completely fucked up.

I was about to say something but was stopped by a scream coming from up stair's. My dad was still on the phone, me and my mom ran right pasted him and upstairs followed closely by my father. I opened the guest room door and saw Brittany holding Rachel who was crying. Brittany turned to me and I moved closer and she whispered to me "She had a nightmare and was about you dying."

I move back in shock and our father notices and he comes in and pulls me in to a hug. Rachel finally calm's down and is ready to tell us what happened. "Rach what was your nightmare you had?" I asked and she completely freezes.

"Where am I?" She asked in a whisper which we all hear.

I answer for her and it shock my parent what I say "Your back home after fifteen years we finally found you," she looks at me completely confused and then my mom steps up to explain it for her.

"Rach honey I can tell you are confused so if you like I'll explain it to you," she says and Rachel nods. "Okay it was about fifteen years ago we were in the with the Pierce's and while we were watch Brittany and Santana Mrs Pierce watching well you slept. A women came over to talk to her and well they talked she kept looking back to make sure you were still safe and after an about half an hour after she kept making sure you were okay, you vanished. When she turned back the women and was gone as well, it completely destroyed her and she has never forgiven herself for your disappearance," She said to her and Rachel is shocked to say the least.

"So what does this mean? I lived my right under my family's noses for twelve years and been tortured by the sister I was told died when I was two and then my mother abandoned me?" She asked trying to take it all in.

"You were taken fifteen years ago why is it twelve," our mom asked.

"After five months and they couldn't find you they adopted me and we moved to Chicago" she says.

"Rach," I say, "Can you tell me how you ended up living with the Berry's did they take you because if they did we can have them arrested for abduction?" She's my sister and I want the people that took from us taken out.

"No," she says softly, "They are good men Santana. They tried to find my real family after I was left on their door step with a letter saying what I said you died then mom abandoned me, but they've also abandoned me and they send me money each month which a use half of and the other half is saved for college.

"Rachel since we have been looking none stops for you every chance we get will you move back in with us?" My father asked her.

"How do I know if you're my family? I family I mean we have no proof?" She asked.

"Actually Rach we do you see that locket you wear?" I asked and she nods, "It's the same as mine," I say getting up walking over to a drawer pulled out the locket identical to Rachel's and passed it to her.

She opens it and her smiles when see the picture inside with our name in graved in it like in hers. The tears start to fall from her face, "Can I move in tomorrow?" She asked "I'll even sell my house since it's left in my name."

"We'll pick up your stuff tomorrow," Brittany says.

"No we won't," Our mom says, "We'll get her a brand new wardrobe all we need to do is get everything all the papers that are important from her house and we'll do that after shopping."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked her "They just get ruined when I get slushed."

"No they won't your my sister and I'll defend you so we're sure," I say and I see pain in her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it just still hurts from earlier all I remember is Finn punching and kicking me," she says clenching her side.

"Me and Santana saw what was happening and she saved you," Brittany says, "Your dad says they aren't that your injuries aren't too bad."

"Thank you" she says.

"Okay, Santana it's getting late let's get some sleep for tomorrow. Are sleeping here Brittany?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, If Rachie is, okay with it?" Brittany asked and Rachel nods and then we all head to bed.

**Quinn P.O.V**

My father and were wait for Finn to get back he had to prove he had to still prove he loved me by getting rid of Man-Hands. I know he would do this for me but could he hurt her. I was starting to get worried he'd been gone more than three hours, as I picked up my phone to call him, he walked in the door.

"What happened did you get rid of her?" I asked and notice the look on his face.

"No, I didn't," he says angrily, "Santana came at me out of nowhere so I wasn't able to finish her of but next time I will."

"Wait you mean the Lopez girl?" My father asked, "Doesn't hate her, just like you?"

"Yeah, she does," I say and my father eye widen with worry and eye wonder what he's hiding.

The worry turn's to panic and I know now that he is definitely hiding something.

"Dad what did you do? You look worried and I want to know why?" I asked and he turns to me.

"I took her fifteen years ago so people would turn on them for having a child and it didn't work, instead they tried to find her family and people trusted them more," he says and it shocked me to know he's done something like that.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell "WHAT HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU YOU'RE STUPID HOMOPHOBIA TO TAKE SOMEONE FROM THERE REAL FAMILY SO PEOPLE WOULD TURN THEM."

"HOW DARE YOU," he snaps back, "YOU CAN'T JUDGE MY MOTIVE'S THOSE PEOPLE ARE SIN'S AGAINST GOD."

I sigh in defeat knowing that being a Christian I had to agree with him even though people are moving forward, along with the church. I also moved forward I'm friends with Kurt and he's gay and if my father found that out that would probably be the end of me, why did my mom have to this bastard back. He would never show this side to anyone but Finn's just seen and he's drunk so he won't remember this in the morning.

I leave the room with Finn and he leaves with a kiss on cheek and before goes he says "I promise I'll get rid of her she doesn't deserve me she broke up with for no reason."

I push his promise to the back of my mind. I think back to what my father said and can't stop thinking about the diva. I want help her find her family and befriend her but I've been awful to her for the past two years and now after what my father admitted she never deserved that, what if she had a sister or brother or both neither of them would know she exist. I made my decision there and then she needs I go to her house tomorrow and apologize for everything I've done.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I woke up to my phone ringing and reached out to the bedside table since I couldn't my body since Brittany's arms were wrapped around me. I looked at the ID it was Mike so I hit accept and put it on speaker. "Hey Rach" he said.

"Hi Mike, not to be rude but why are calling so early on a Saturday?" I asked.

"Rach its 9:15 and everyone knows you're normally up at this time, anyway I was just wondering what time me and Tina should come over? If the invention is still there," He asked in a slightly tired tone, which meant he was tired.

"Yeah it is, and come over in a few hour's I just need to get ready and then come to Santana's, I'll explain everything then," I say, "Okay, bye."

"Okay, see you later Rach, bye," he says and hangs up.

I put my phone back on the bedside table and remove Brittany's arms and head for the ensuite so I can shower. I walk in and lock the door and realize I have no clean clothes and then there a knock on the door. "Rach are you in their?" Santana voice asked from the other side.

"Yeah, I was going to shower but I just realized I have no other clothes," I say and unlock the door.

Once the door was open she stood their hold some clothes. "I brought these for you since you didn't have any," she says handing them to me.

"Thank you, I have invited Mike and Tina over I hope that okay?" I ask and she nods.

"Okay I tell Mama and Papi I'll see you down stair," she says and hugs me.

After she goes I go back in to the ensuite and lock the door and start the shower, then strip and step in. When warm water hits me body I starts to relax and the pain in my body begins to fade as the warmth washes over each bruise have because of Finn. As I finish in the shower and wash my hair with the shampoo and body they have in there.

I get a towel from the cupboard and dry myself and change into the clothes Santana had given me to wear, I head down stairs. I walk in to the through the living room to the kitchen. I sit down in the free seat next to Brittany well my dad is cooking. "Good morning, Rach what do you want for breakfast?" He asked me.

"I have anything that's cooking," I say because even though I just what every food I buy that's in my house.

He nods and goes back to the cooking. While sit there lost in thought Brittany takes my hand and I don't even realize it. The thoughts are question like 'is why was taken from them? Second is who took me? My final thought is can I get use to this new life?' I was pulled out my thoughts by Brittany saying "Rachie you okay? You look like something's going to go wrong."

"I fine Britt I was wondering could I cope with everything that's going to change in my life," I say and she squeeze's my hand.

"Don't worry me and San will help you get through it," she says and I look up and I make eye contact with her.

"Thank you Brittany," I say and she smiles leans over and hugs me.

After we break the hug Santana walks in with my phone and I see a small smile on her face. She passes it to me and my eyes widen why is he calling me?

**Right guys sorry for the wait but I had other story's to update. I know slow chapter but please review because I really want to know what you guy's think off this story.**


End file.
